


“Make me believe.”

by w_x_2



Series: I'm only showering (wanking too) [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Self-Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1715489">"Outside then."</a></p><p>John rolls his eyes, he was hoping to have the time to enjoy his afterglow but now he's gonna have to go after his mad, but brilliant –always so brilliant– flatmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Make me believe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 31st day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2014\. Wowzies, the end of the month has arrived! *claps and jumps*

John rolls his eyes, he was hoping to have the time to enjoy his afterglow but now he's gonna have to go after his mad, but brilliant –always so brilliant– flatmate. John works his hand out of himself ever so slowly even though he really doesn't want to because now he's gonna be achingly _empty_.

 

John makes himself presentable in boxer briefs –that will be enough seeing as Sherlock has already seen him very,  _very_ naked– and picks up the towel from the floor, puts it away before picking up the bottle of lube and opening the drawer he'd taken it out of in order to place it back inside.

 

John drops the lube back inside, and hmm, he's got a plug inside the drawer which he looks intently at while his ass contracts, stretched around _nothing_. He's gonna go after Sherlock, he totally is but first he just needs to slide that plug inside himself.

 

He makes quick work of it, slicks the plug with lube, pushes the back of his boxers down enough to expose his hole so he can slide in the plug and slots the boxers back in place.

 

He walks back down the stairs, stops at the bathroom to wash his hands quickly but thoroughly and then finally walks to Sherlock's bedroom.

 

“Your door is closed,” John observes looking at said door.

 

“I thought it would be best if I didn't force you to get an eyeful,” comes Sherlock's response.

 

“And I thought you wanted me to be your inamorato. How can I be your inamorato if you walk away without giving me a chance to answer yes or no rather than just say your name, and _then_ lock me out?”

 

“It's not locked,” Sherlock reveals.

 

“Would you consent to me coming in then?” John uses the word consent because of Sherlock but he means it with honesty.

 

“You said inamorato,” Sherlock says as though he has suddenly just realized it. “You _lied_.”

 

“Yes,” John concedes.

 

“Why?”

 

“Do you think we can do this through an open door?” John requests.

 

“I'm naked,” Sherlock answers.

 

“That doesn't bother me, Sherlock,” John replies. “Allow me to come in?”

 

“Ok.”

 

John pushes the door open slowly, still outside and comes face to face with Sherlock who is laying flat on the bed and indeed, completely naked. “Oh.”

 

It's not been that long since Sherlock left John's room, but Sherlock's cock is limp, resting upwards onto his stomach which is covered in spunk which means Sherlock has already taken care of himself. And Gosh, Sherlock is so fucking beautiful, and hot, extremely _hot_.

 

Sherlock must read something from that _oh_ and John's face which is yet again incorrect because he lifts one of his arms to grab the sheet in order to cover himself.

 

“If that's for my benefit then don't bother.”

 

Sherlock stops, leaves the sheet where it is. “What do you want John?”

 

“Make me believe,” John requests.

 

Sherlock observes John with squinted eyes, but John remains still and quiet, waiting patiently until Sherlock comes to the correct conclusion this time.

 

“Why?” Sherlock finally asks and grabs the sheet once again, and this time _actually_ covers himself.

 

“Inamorato means a male sweetheart, a man who loves or is loved.”

 

“I am aware of what it means, I don't tend to use words if I don't know their meaning.”

 

“Except,” John takes a step forward. “When I said I didn't understand the word inamorato, you used the word paramour and talked about being a sexual being.”

 

“Inamorato also means lover,” Sherlock reminds.

 

John takes in a deep breath.

 

“You're annoyed,” Sherlock observes.

 

“Yes,” John agrees.

 

“Because I'm making this all about sex and _not_ making you believe that I love you?” Sherlock asks.

 

And John could kiss him because finally Sherlock has reached the correct conclusion. Except, well, Sherlock has also made him believe that John made this all up and Sherlock really only meant that he wanted John as a bit on the side.

 

John clears his throat, suddenly feeling very exposed and very foolish for believing that there could be more. “I should go,” John states looking away.

 

“Because you're finding it quite difficult to believe that I love you?” Sherlock asks. “I don't _just_ love you John.”

 

John's head jumps up.

 

“I would like to eventually marry _you_ , and make my work my concubine.”

 

The work will always be there, neither of them would live –or at least be happy– without it, but to know that Sherlock wants him just as bad, that he used the word 'concubine' meaning that the work will be inferior to John even though John knows that Sherlock just means that he _will_ try his hardest to make John happy despite his job being what keeps him sane, that Sherlock loves John, it makes him the happiest man in the world.

 

It really does.

 

John takes a few steps forward until he's by the bed, within touching distance but not yet touching.

 

“I love you as well. The work is _the_ work,” John concedes. “But as long as you try every once in a while I'll be absolutely fine. You don't have to divorce the work. I can share,” John finishes as he smiles.

 

One moment John is standing straight and the next he's bent forward, lips pulled down to lock with the younger man's by Sherlock pulling him down with a hand at the back of John's neck.


End file.
